


Bucky Got Ran Over By a Reindeer( And Its Weirdly Hot Not Santa)

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve is a Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Bucky was just trying to walk home from his parents house on Christmas Eve, when he is suddenly thrust into a Christmas Carol. Though he's pretty sure Santa isn't supposed to be that hot.Same as chapter 24 from my story Stucky Wonderland, but I felt this one needed posted on its own as well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Bucky Got Ran Over By a Reindeer( And Its Weirdly Hot Not Santa)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream of this exact thing in July, which prompted me to write a Christmas series. I really liked this one though, so it gets its own posting. I hope you enjoy it!

All Bucky wanted to do was walk home from his parent’s house after Christmas Eve dinner, but apparently he was landing himself right into a Christmas carol instead. 

He was only a block or two from his house when the sound of bells, a loud cry, and an incredibly painful kick on his back caused him to fall heavily to the ground. 

“Oh, shit!” a deep voice exclaimed before the sound of someone jumping from a small height and footsteps came from behind him. “Are you okay?”

Bucky groaned and lifted his head to see a tall, broad, blonde man standing before him. He wore red jeans tucked into black combat boots and a white t-shirt with a crimson leather jacket over it. Something about the outfit seemed odd to him, but he glossed over the feeling in order to just groan again. 

“Did you just run me over?” he asked, pretty certain that was what had just happened. 

An unfairly adorable flush came over his pale cheeks and he shrugged. “Well, technically, Dum Dum did.”

An almost irritated braying noise came from behind them and he frowned. “The hell is a Dum Dum?”

“He’s my reindeer.” the blush seemed to darken and then he gasped. “Oh, damn, you’ve just been laying in the snow! I’m so sorry!” He reached a hand down to Bucky, his fingers unnaturally warm against Bucky’s flesh right hand, and guided him to his feet. 

Standing before the guy, Bucky was even more blown away by his looks. Sincere bright blue eyes shone as he steadied Bucky onto his feet. They were so distractingly beautiful that it took him a moment to register what he had said before helping him to stand. 

“Wait, did you say reindeer?”

The man gave a sheepish smile and nodded over his shoulder. Bucky turned and gasped, because right there was a giant, deep brown reindeer staring at him with inquisitive eyes. Attached to him was a silver harness that secured him to a deep red sleigh lined in icy blues. 

He turned back to the guy and gasped. “No way. You’re far too hot to be Santa.”

The blonde laughed and ducked his head for a moment before shaking it. “No, no, I’m not  _ Santa,  _ Santa. That’s my uncle Nick, but I mean, he really can’t reach the whole world in a few hours. We’re a family and most of us take rural areas while he does major metropolises.”

“And you run unsuspecting guys down?” Bucky asked with a raised brow, unsure if he was dreaming or dead. “Are you sure you didn’t hit me with a car and I’m having a coma dream?”

“I’m sure! And I am so, so sorry!” the sheepish , ashamed blush was back and his eyes were bleeding remorse. “Dum Dum has never lead a sleigh before, I don’t think he knew how to land right.”

Another braying came from behind him and he couldn’t help the widening of his eyes. “So, this is really happening?”

“It is, yeah.”

“So, you’re really bad at your job, or they gave you an amateur reindeer?”

Another delightful blush and Bucky was tempted to grin. He may be developing a thing for this punk Santa’s reddening cheeks and embarrassed grins. 

“See, well, I’m not actually a toy deliverer. My dad is sick, and someone had to deliver to his area in Indiana.”

“So you two have no idea what you’re doing?”

“We have some idea!” he defended hotly. “Dum Dum is just not used to extra weight.”

“And totally fits his name. You guys did almost kill me.”

We so did not!” he exclaimed, ocean eyes widening at the accusation. 

“Kinda did.”

“Did not.”

Bucky grinned. “Whatever you say, punk.”

“Jerk.” the Santa muttered and Bucky dryly grinned wide as he brought his hand up to touch the ache between his shoulders. 

“Okay, maybe just maimed than.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but an adorable little smile was on his lips. “Maiming is a bit drastic too, I think. I really am sorry though!”

“I know.” he smiled at him in return. “And I’m really not hurt too bad. Will probably bruise a bit, but nothing severe.”

His ridiculously broad shoulders lost their tension and he grinned. “Thank you.”

“I’m Bucky, by the way.” he felt a strong need to know this unorthodox Santa’s name, and figured an introduction was the best way to get it.

He wasn’t wrong, as the blonde grinned and held out his left hand. “I’m Steve.”

He grasped his hand with the metal one, delightfully surprised when the man didn’t even flinch or give it a second glance. “So, what does Steve the Punk Santa do if its not deliver presents?”

“I’m a toy designer. I have a degree in it even. That and fine arts.” he added the last part as an after thought with a small shrug.

“From the North Pole?”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “No, NYU. Most of our family want their kids to grow up in a normal environment, so my mom and I lived in Brooklyn most my life.”

“I thought you had a familiar accent.” Bucky grinned before giving him a questioning look. “You like your job?”

“Love it! Art has always been my passion.” He was about to say more, when a chime suddenly came from his wrist and his eyes widened. “Shit! I really need to go.”

A sad frown came over Bucky’s face. He really didn’t want the other man to leave, but gave an understanding nod. “You have to get those toys delivered.”

“Wish I didn’t.” Steve muttered before saying louder, “Despite the painful circumstances, I’ve really liked meeting you.”

“Me too, Steve.” he replied, his voice only reflecting a tint of the sadness he felt. 

He received a warm smile, and then the man lifted his hands, a shimmer vibrating between them. When it stopped, a plush teddy bear was in his hands. It wore an identical jacket ot the one Bucky had on. Its left arm was even silver. 

Bucky gasped as Steve handed it over. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.” he said softly. 

He held the bear close to his chest, a surprised warmth filling him. “I love it Steve. Thank you.”

“I figured you deserved something for your near death experience.”

Bucky grinned. “He’s perfect.”

The gorgeous blush spread over the blonde’s cheeks again, before he let out a soft whistle. Dum Dum answered instantly with a soft whicker as he came to his side. “Get home safe.” he implored and Bucky gave a cheeky grin. 

“Well, I don’t think any more amateur Santa’s will be running me down, so I think I’m good.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

They shared a grin before the blonde looked away reluctantly and climbed onto his sleigh. He looked back down at him as he got settled, a fond smile on his lips. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

They shared one last warm look, and then with a flick of his wrist his sleigh was raising into the sky and away from Bucky. 

He sighed sadly as Steve flew away. His sudden regret almost causing him to miss the shimmer around his new bear’s wrist. Curiously, he lifted the toy to see a message scrawled across a tag in artistic calligraphy. 

‘Bucky’s personal Bucky Bear so he will never forget the weirdest day of his life. PS-I still live in Brooklyn. Give me a call sometime.’

Below that was a phone number, and Bucky grinned widely. Perhaps his own personal Christmas miracle wasn’t out of his life afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! I hope you have all have a wonderful night, and if you're celebrating a fantastic Christmas Eve. Would love to hear from you!


End file.
